


Not Quite Agents (or we are all Pam from HR)

by empireofourown_100



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s), Pam from HR and the other operational staff, Pam swoons for Kara, can you blame her though, if the answer is yes keep scrolling, sort of AU sort of not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empireofourown_100/pseuds/empireofourown_100
Summary: Running with this idea that there is an operational side to the DEO where normal people do normal things to keep the world saving machine working.Pam swoons for Kara on day 1, but so did we. Snapshots of what happens behind the scenes with appearances from major characters and events from the show.





	1. Say Hello to Pam

“HR; this is Pam. Mmhm…yeah the seminar is all ready to go for Tuesday.” She pinched the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she shuffled some papers on her desk to look at the giant calendar on its surface. She ran her finger along the second week and tapped Tuesday a few times to confirm, “2pm in classroom 204B.” 

She set the papers back down and ran her free hand over the loose strands of her wavy blonde hair. “Yes I will be sure Mon-el is there.” She set the phone back down and let out exasperated puff of air. She hated getting calls from Todd, sure he technically ran the operational side of the DEO, but for the last year she has been a one-person HR department and she’s damn good at it.

She readjusted the clip in her hair and picked up her coffee mug as she directed her attention back to the paperwork on her desk. “frickin Mayo-hell,” she muttered to herself as she read his name at the top of yet another form. This one seemed to be an incident report for a mission that led supergirl off world for a rescue without any back-up other than him. At least it wasn't another harassment complaint because honestly being from another planet only works as an excuse for like a day tops.

She frowned flipping to the injuries section at the end hoping it wasn’t too extensive. To her dismay she read that supergirl had been without powers on this planet and suffered multiple electrocutions. Her frown deepened when she read that the Daxumite dude-bro had not sustained any injuries of his own. “That can’t be right,” she mutter scribbling a note to follow up on the report later. After all, who would allow the ray of sunshine that is supergirl to be electrocuted multiple times without interfering?

She tapped the screen of her computer a few times navigating through a web of administrative programs until she arrived at the file of Kara Zor-el. Her frown quickly turned to a smile as she clicked on the ID photo letting it fill her screen. Her eyes skimmed over bright blue eyes, brilliant smile, and flowing blonde hair before settling on out-of-this-world biceps wonderfully displayed by Kara’s now trademarked “superhero” pose. She raised her coffee mug toward her mouth as she thought fondly about the day the photo was taken.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“It’s my first day you know!” Kara chirped. The biggest, brightest smile Pam had ever seen plastered across her face.

“I know,” Pam said turning her back on Kara to kick the legs of the tripod out, “That would be why you are here, ya know, getting your ID photo taken.” 

“Right!” Kara exclaimed, “Sorry.” 

Pam noticed the young woman was suddenly devoting a great deal of attention to her boots and she felt bad about dampening Kara’s mood. She powered the camera on and decided to toss her a bone. “It’s alright,” she said, “the DEO is a really exciting place to work and I’m sure you’ll be great”

Kara’s eyes snapped up at that and she grinned again, it seemed she could do nothing BUT smile. “How long have you been here Pam?” She asked. 

Normally Pam didn’t talk about herself with people from the tactical side of the DEO. They viewed operational staff as cogs in the machine, if they thought about them at all. The operational staff had no powers, no tactical or military training, and no part in the missions. They could honestly work in any office building anywhere. Whenever Pam had had to interact with agents before they always talked endlessly about themselves so the question was refreshing.

“Not long,” Pam answered as she adjusted the tripod height one more time. “The last HR person quit about 7 months ago to move to Gotham. Something about being closer to her grandkids I think. Anyway I had just finished up at National City University and a teammate’s dad approached me about the position. I’m not good enough to play soccer professionally and not passionate about a particular career path, so I took it. I didn’t realize I’d be the ONLY person in HR, but it’s worked out. Henshaw makes sure nobody gives me shit and it’s probably the most interesting paperwork on the planet.”

Kara laughed at that and said, “you must have been nervous to have all that responsibility to yourself, I certainly am.” 

“No need to be nervous,” Pam answered, “you already have your first fan.”

“Who?” Kara asked playfully.

“Me, duh.” Pam said rolling her eyes and then holding eye contact just a little too long. “Now, give me your best superhero pose!” She leaned over the camera and sighted through the lens-  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Pam scrunched her face and snapped her attention to the offending liquid in her coffee mug that had ripped her rudely from the pleasant memory. Cold. Again. 

She sighed and set it down wondering if it was worth risking a trip to the break room to pop it in the microwave. She’d definitely pass Wayne and Veronica from accounting, but they were both decent conversation. Then there were Harry and Levi from recruiting who were easy on the eyes and always good for a laugh. It was really just Todd and the professional development guys she wanted to avoid. She raised her hands to eye level and shimmied them like two sides of a scale. She raised the left one a little higher looking at it with narrowed eyes, “risk man-splaining,” she muttered at it accusatorily before shifting her glare to the other, “drink cold coffee,” she dubbed it with equal disdain. She shimmied them up and down a few times wrestling with herself. She turned back to the ID photo on her screen looking into Kara’s eyes, “what would you do?” She asked it softly. 

“Hey Pam!”

Her head jerked up to the doorway her eyes connecting with the real-life duplicate of the superhero she’d just been consulting with. “Kara,” she grinned keeping herself collected through sheer force of will as she closed the ID photo and directed her attention to her visitor. “To what do I owe this pleasure?” 

Kara pressed her lips together in a soft smile before saying, “J’onn suggested I come by and make sure you had everything you needed for the Slaver’s Moon report.” Pam thought she saw Kara’s eyes wander and was happy she’d chosen the scoop-necked sleeveless number today. 

Pam reached over to her phone and paused her playlist. “I was actually just looking at that,” she flashed Kara a smile and extended a hand to indicate that she should sit. Pam clicked over to the injuries section of Kara’s personnel file glancing over the medical report as the woman settled herself in the armchair across the desk. She noted that it matched with what was in the Slaver’s Moon file and approved it. Then she picked up the papers in front of her and folded the report back to the injuries section.

“The report does seem to be incomplete. When Mayo…Mon-el gave his account he seems to have left out his own injuries. Could you tell me what happened to him in the cell when you were being electrocuted?” She picked up a pen and set it to the top of his page and waited for Kara to begin speaking. After a moment of silence she raised her gaze to look at Kara raising an eyebrow questioningly.

Kara was picking at the sleeve of her costume and did not see the look, “Is everything alright?” she asked softly.

Kara sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and slowly released it before tossing her blonde locks behind her shoulder and meeting Pam’s gaze. “He wasn’t injured,” she said simply, “the report is accurate.” 

“You defended the captives alone? Without your powers?” Pam clarified. 

“Yes.” Kara said firmly without breaking eye contact. 

Pam felt a less-than-innocent stir in her belly as blue eyes turned to steel. It was as if Kara expected her to say what she had done was foolish, unnecessarily risky, or reckless. She had clearly heard it before and was ready to defend her choice, but all Pam could think was that this hero deserved the world. She cleared her throat and turned to the next section of the report then asked, “None of the captives were injured in the rescue?”

“That’s correct.” Kara replied, raising her chin slightly, a glint of pride in her softening eyes.

Pam felt her breath leave her and the word “swoon” flitted across her mind. She shook her head trying to clear the intensity away from what should be, what was, a completely innocent de-brief. “Well that’s very remarkable Kara. Continue on this track and everyone will be a fan.” 

Kara smiled at their inside joke and responded in kind, “but you’ll always be my first.” 

The women sat in peaceful silence for a moment before Kara placed her hands on the armrests of the chair and stood, “If there’s nothing else…” 

Pam was about to say no, but reached for her coffee cup instead. “Actually if you don’t mind-“ 

Kara laughed out load while extending her hands for the cup, “Cold again?” 

“HR’s work never ends.” Pam said cheerily stretching her face into the most exasperated expression she could muster. 

Kara zapped the coffee with a short burst of heat vision and passed it gingerly back to Pam. “I still love that mug.” 

Pam looked down and read the familiar script “I do paperwork, what’s your superpower?” it read. “Best Secret Santa ever,” she stated simply. “I will cry the day it breaks.”

Kara flashed her one last smile, “Lets hope that day never comes.” She moved to the door and stopped with one hand on the frame, “until we meet again,” she said dramatically dropping her voice and filling it with passion as if the fates were against their little chats. 

“You’re always welcome.” Pam responded sitting back in her chair and raising a hand In farewell. She watched the cape disappear then sighed as she took a sip from her now steaming hot coffee. "God I love this job," she says to no one in particular. The superhero was way out of her league, but the flirtation was fun and daydreaming never hurt anyone, certainly not a 23 year old HR rep with nothing but a cat at home.


	2. Pam Hits the Gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventures of the operational staff continue. Pam hits the gym with her work husband and they try to expose Mon-El's douchyness in the pricess

Pam looked around the top-of-the-line on-site gym with a well-trained eye. There were racks of free-weights and kettle-bells lined up in front of a mirrored wall with benches nearby. There was a cardio wing with treadmills, rowers, bikes, and all kinds of weight machines. On the far side opposite the door the was a raised boxing ring, punching bags, speed bags, and other combat training gear. She even spotted a salmon ladder, tire, and ropes for Crossfit training. The facility was massive, with each area somewhat segmented by short mirrored walls and open padded areas to help with airflow and to dim the sound. 

She’d spent half of her college career in a gym or on the field training and drilling for soccer, but this was some next-level shit. There were people all around the gym working out individually and in pairs, but felt her nerves spike as she noticed a team of agents drilling near the boxing ring.

Levi, from the recruiting department on the operational side of the DEO stepped up beside her and casually dropped his arm across her shoulders. “Welcome to my kingdom,” he said with a laugh raising his other arm to indicate the expansive gym, “Everything the light touches will one day be yours.”

Pam leaned slightly away to take a look at her friend. He had changed out of his professional clothes into a dark blue under arrmour shirt that complimented his dark brown skin. A simple gold chain rested across his broad chest and he had large studs in both his ears. His natural black hair was styled in short twists and his warm brown eyes twinkled with excitement. Grey sweats with cinched ankles and Nike trainers completed the look. 

“Whatever goof,” she said with a smile, “are we gonna do this or what?”

He lead her over to one of the padded areas in the cardio section and they started to warm up with a series of light cardio moves and stretches. “I can’t believe you’ve worked here for over a year and you’ve never been in the gym before,” Levi puffed out as he swung his arms to loosen his shoulders. 

“It’s not like I don’t work out,” Pam said to her belly button as she stretched her legs, “I just don’t work out here because of all the juicehead tacticals.” 

“They’re not that bad,” Levi countered as he transitioned to jumping jacks, “and this facility is awesome.” 

“You only say that because they don’t hit on you with bad pick up lines and flexing.” Pam fired back as she followed him into jacks. 

“Who says they don’t hit on me?” Levi teased with a wink.

“You loose enough?” He asked a few moments later as he grabbed his water.

“Yeah,” she answered starting to sweat already, “what did you have in mind for today?”

“Well,” He said, “I was thinking we’ll do a total body tabatta to see where you’re at and go from there.”

“A total body ta-what-a?” She said making a face.

“ta-ba-ta,” he said swaying his head with each syllable. “It’s basically intervals of different exercises to test your grit and different muscle groups. You’ll hate it.” He added with an evil grin as he rubbed his hands together. 

Pam groaned and let her body slump a little. “Fine, but you owe me a beer later.” 

He explained the first exercise and set up an interval timer on his phone then they settled in to work through it along with her. “What’s Danvers doing here?” Pam asked trying to distract herself for the burning pain in her Quads, “I thought she trained with her sister now in that fancy green room they built.” 

Levi glanced over and saw Alex Danvers among the agents drilling by the boxing ring, then dropped his head back down to correct his form, “She’s here a few times a week training with her team as well. A team-leader that’s out of touch with her guys is about as useful as a gun without bullets.” 

The timer beeped indicating a recovery period and Pam dropped gratefully to her knees. She watched Alex bark a command as sweat dripped down her neck into the collar of her long-sleeved black uniform shirt. “Maybe coming here wasn’t the worst idea,” she thought. 

Twenty minutes later she lay flat on her back, chest heaving while the different region of her bodies screamed in competition for which hurt the worst. She rolled her head back to look for Alex again and was amazed to find the agent working the agility bag in the boxing section. Alex’s eyes were locked with a captivating intensity on the bag fist moving in fluid succession. She’d long since shed her shirt and was working in a tight black sports bra that showed off her washboard abs. 

Pam felt something wet connect with the side of her face and quickly slammed her eyes shut. “Ewwwww!” she shrieked as she lifted the sweaty towel from her face with the tips of two fingers. She set it aside on the gym floor and raised herself up on her elbows to glare at Levi. “Why,” she squeaked, “Why would you do that!”

“You were drooling,” He said with a grin, “I thought you might need it. Besides I heard she was off the market…and aren’t you into the other Danvers?” 

“Oh Levi,” Pam said shaking her head, “You seriously underestimate my ability to pine.” She reached for her water and took a big gulp, then spit most of it out when she spotted none other than “the other Danvers” by the door. 

What Kara was wearing should honestly be illegal. Tight athletic pants patterned like the cosmos hugged her thighs and stopped mid-calf while on top she sported a loose black tank top that put her out-of-this-world-biceps on display. “Levi help, these women are tryna kill me” Pam said, “I feel feint.”

Levi let out a booming laugh at her antics and shook his head. Seconds later Mon-El appeared at Kara’s side and lifted her into the air, carrying her toward the training agents as she laughed and protested to be put down. “Never mind,” Pam said rolling her eyes and looking away, “I’m cured.” 

“Don’t be salty,” Levi said, “You’ve never told her you’re into her so its not like you’ve given Kara a choice.” 

“You may as well call me Na-Cl because I am salt.” Pam said, “I don’t understand how she puts up with him. Anyways is this workout over because this room suddenly feels too small” 

“Awww don’t let the space-douche ruin our good time. We’ve only been at it 30 minutes, lets go check out the crossfit stuff.” Levi said, trying to lighten the mood. 

“Only if you help me expose Mayo-hell.” She said jumping up from the floor. 

“Expose him as what?” Levi asked, “A douche?!” they finished together. 

With a laugh the pair headed around the outer edge of the gym devising their plan as they approached the drilling agents and their target. Levi set a hand on the bar of the salmon ladder and grinned, “The salmon ladder looks like an upper body workout, but its really total body so it’ll be good for you later on.” He slipped under the bar so his back was facing the wall and took a firm grip, “The best way to start is with a clapping pull up, so that you know you have the strength, but eventually you’ll be able to do ‘the sexiest exercise on earth.’ Talk it up okay let’s see if he bites.”

Pam looked over her shoulder at Mon-El who had a bored expression while watching Kara work with Alex and her team. “heard.” She answered, eyes flitting over Kara longingly one more time before settling back on her friend again. “Lay it on me hot-stuff.”

Levi flashed her a devilish grin and lowered his body weight onto the bar then set his jaw and jumped it one rung with a clang. “Hot damn!” Pam shouted clapping softly. Levi jumped another rung and she released a wolf-whistle. He jumped the bar a third rung and she shouted, “sexy beast!”

Levi raised his chin to the bar and danced his feet through the air as if he were swimming, “Aw you’re making my heart sing, I just can’t help but dance!”

She released a genuine laugh and noticed they had gained the attention of Mon-El as planned. Levi winked at Pam and lowered himself again. He continued to jump the bar and Pam continued to fan girl, showering him in praise. Clang “Lord have mercy,” clang, “take it off,” clang, “take it all off!”

Levi started to laugh and jumped the bar off the rack, landing on his feet in front of her. He was sweaty and a little short of breath, but all kidding aside she had to admit he did look good. 

“Give me that!” 

Pam turned around to face the owner of the familiar yet unfamiliar voice. He marched right past her with a dopey look on his face that reminded her of Flynn Rider trying to flirt with Rapunzel. She screamed internally at the entitlement in his voice, but at least this time he was playing into their hands.

Levi stood and extended the bar toward him, “sure man, I was done.” 

The friends moved off to the side to watch as Mon-El twirled the bar in his hands. Kara stepped up beside Pam and she felt a shiver run down her spine. It had been a long time since Kara had been this close, Pam could feel heat radiating off of her and smell the unique natural scent that she imagined came from flying. 

“Hey,” Pam greeted softly, “You haven’t been by in a while.” 

Kara nodded once not looking her way, “There was a thing with Livewire-“

“Ah, the nemesis…”

“-and then there were shapeshifters in the DEO-“

“Read about that, HR nightmare, putting it off ‘til next week…”

“Plus, I’m trying to figure out some personal stuff.” Kara finally finished. 

“Watch this!” Mon-El interjected, keeping Pam from responding Kara’s last statement. He set the bar on the rack and began moving at super-human speed. Clanging filled the room and his form became blurred to the human eye. Vaguely Pam wondered if Kara could track him, if she was impressed by the display. 

She wanted to reach out and take Kara’s hand. Wanted to tell her that she didn’t have to fix this douche, that she deserved someone who was already whole and ready to treat her with love and respect. She wanted to tell Kara that she wanted that job, more than anything, but how does one do that? How does an average person stand before a superhero that lost her world and saved another and say pick me?

Before Pam could get too deep into her own thoughts Mon-El appeared in front of them again. “Not even a challenge,” He tossed the bar aside, “I can’t believe humans train this way.” 

He walked back to the agents without a look back and Kara let out a frustrated puff of air pressing one finger to the bridge of her nose. She turned to Levi with a gentile smile and said, “I thought you did splendidly, I’ve seen many agents struggle with that exercise.” 

Levi nodded and grinned happily, “Thank you supergirl.” 

Kara finally turned to look at Pam for the first time, jaw set, and said, “Your boyfriend is quite charming I hope to see you both again soon.” She walked gracefully away as Pam’s jaw dropped. 

“She thinks we’re dating.” Pam wheezed. Levi doubled over booming laugh filling the space “Quit it!” She scolded, smacking him lightly on the arm, “my one true love thinks I’m dating my work husband. How am I ever gonna get the green light now!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still not sure where this is going, but I'm having fun with it. Let me know what you think, I'm open to ideas and prompts.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! Let me know what you think, should there be more adventures?


End file.
